Imperial Senate and Empire Act: 1787
The Imperial Senate and Empire Act: 1787 – 11 Cel. I c.3. Be it enacted by the King's Divine Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Councils of Nobles and of Ministers, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:- 1ai) This Act is designed to codify existing practice into law and to provide a framework for imperial levels of government action. 1aii) The Imperial Senate Act: 1774 is hereby repealed in its entirety. 1bi) The imperial level of government includes two important advisory councils, the Imperial Senate and the Imperial Council. 1bii) These bodies will no longer exclusively meet in Bachstadt. 2ai) The Imperial Senate shall consist of no more than one hundred Senators. 2aii) Senators shall be elected on the first day of January every three years under a system of proportional representation. 2aiii) Constituencies shall be determined by the Imperial Ambassador with advice taken from the Imperial Senate. 2bi) The Imperial Senate shall be based in the City of Bolgradstadt, in the Province of Amharshire, in the Region of Derfelberg in the Confederation of Cellandine (IPN 164 A182:60). 2bii) The Imperial Senate shall meet for at least twelve hours a week. 2biii) The Imperial Senate shall elect from its number the Imperial Pro-Consul who shall Chair meetings of the Imperial Senate and represent the interests of the Imperial Senate at Imperial Council meetings. 2biv) The Pro-Consul shall appoint a Vice-Consul to chair meetings of the Imperial Senate when he is absent. 2ci) The Imperial Senate is an advisory body to the Emperor. The Emperor may attend meetings, receive the reports of the Imperial Senate or may receive their advice through the Pro-Consul at meetings of the Imperial Council. 3ai) The Imperial Council shall consist of the Emperor, Governor Generals and the Pro-Consul of the Pyrusian Empire. 3aii) The Imperial Council shall maintain staff and offices in the City of Bachstadt. 3aiii) The Imperial Council shall meet once a year on the first day of August. 3aiv) The meeting of the Imperial Council shall also include suitable entertainments and opportunities for cultural discovery. 3bi) Meetings of the Imperial Council shall take place in different Imperial Cities. One in eight meetings shall take place in Bachstadt and one in eight meetings shall take place in Bolgradstadt. 3bii) The venue for each meeting shall be determined by the Imperial Ambassador with advice taken from the Imperial Council. 3ci) The Imperial Council is an advisory body to the Emperor. The Emperor may attend meetings and receive the reports of the Imperial Senate. 4ai) The Pyrusian Empire has many constituent parts and each of these parts have developed overtime with little thought given to regulation or continuity. 4aii) Therefore the various constituent parts of the Empire shall be altered by this Act. 4bi) Each constituent part which is a colony shall have one Governor General. 4bii) The Governor General attends the Imperial Council. 4biii) The Grand Duchy of Narlberg shall now be created a Principality and so too the Grand Duke shall be a Prince. 4biv) The Kingdom of Pyrus not being a colony does not have a Governor General but can be represented on the Imperial Council by the King if this is different to the Emperor. 4ci) The colonies have until now been known as: a) The Confederation of Cellandine b) The Pyrusian Protectorate of Walvis and Marandellas c) The Pyrusian Sugar Islands d) The Dominion of New Pyrus e) The Northwest Territory of Cellandine f) The Banat of Selgarn g) The Banat of Nontrul h) The Banat of Pennsar 4cii) They shall know be known as follows: a) The Confederation of Cellandine b) The Confederation of Essat c) The Dominion of the Western Archipelago d) The Dominion of New Pyrus e) The Dominion of Northern Cellandine f) The Confederation of Ogulas 4ciii) The Banats of Selgarn, Nontrul and Pennsar shall form the Confederation of Ogulas. 4di) All other forms of imperial government are hereby removed. 5ai) Article 7bii) of the Feudal Land Reform Act is hereby repealed in its entirety. Passed Mr Ulm Tradanor – First Minister For and on behalf of the Council of Ministers Passed His Imperial Highness, Celasin I the King of Pyrus For and on behalf of the Council of Nobles Signed His Imperial Highness, Celasin I the King of Pyrus Category:Pyrusian Statutes